


In the Storm

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's not too keen on Bokuto's habit of standing outside during bad weather. Kuroo is more concerned with hugging Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that started as a tumblr request but I thought was long enough to post here as well. This is my OT3 and writing about them always makes me happy.

It didn’t surprise Daichi at all that Bokuto loved storms.

 

A chaotic bundle of energy, unpredictable, occasionally truly ferocious and beautiful; yes like attracted like. It was also cute to find him sat by the window watching the weather with wide eyes as if he was afraid that blinking would cause the scene to vanish. Kuroo liked to try and distract him when this happened and Daichi’s wailed name would draw him from the kitchen to find his two boyfriends wrestling on the floor; Kuroo grinning from the success of taking Bokuto’s attention from the window and Bokuto pouting, adorably, for the same reason.

 

What was less cute was watching Bokuto whoop and yell in the garden as a storm was happening. The rolling grumbles of thunder sounded much more ominous when one of the people he loved was cartwheeling out in the rain.

 

The rain looked especially cold and Daichi had no desire to look after a sick Bokuto. Sick Bokuto meant hourly proclamations of impending death, less physical affection for all three of them, and the saddest pair of puppy eyes in the world. Daichi swore during one particularly bad cold he’d heard _sad owl noises_ from the bedroom.

 

“Y’know if you keep frowning like that your face will get stuck.” A pair of warm and familiar arms wrapped around his waist. “Not that your frown isn’t cute and all but I prefer a smile.” Daichi elbowed the interloper in the gut not taking his eyes of the laughing figure outside.

 

“I’m not cute and come on you’re not a little worried about this?” He pointed at the now laughing Bokuto a flash of lightning in the distance doing nothing to alleviate his concerns. Kuroo, sadly recovered from the attack, huffed out a laugh and rested his chin on Daichi’s shoulder; arms still holding him tight. Daichi let himself be pulled back from the open window but the frown didn’t lessen.

 

“You’re always cute. The only times you’re nor are when you’re upset but the rest of the time 100% cute, and hot, and sexy, and-” He wisely decided to cut off when Daichi’s elbow hovered threateningly over his stomach again. “Anyway relax, he’s done this before and he never goes out when it’s really dangerous.” Another laugh. “Nearly gave me a heart attack in first year; middle of summer camp with Fukurodani a big rainstorm hits and there’s this lunatic out skipping like he’s in a field of flowers. His captain wasn’t impressed when he came to practice the next day with a runny nose and still insisted on practicing his spikes.”

 

Daichi tried to hold off a grin but it’s such a Bokuto thing to do that one spread across his face anyway. He magnanimously ignored the smile pressed into the side of his neck and again wondered how he ended up with these two.

 

“I still think we should call him inside. You know what he’s like when he’s ill.” Kuroo murmured an agreement but seemed far more interested in marking Daichi’s throat with small light kisses that send little bolts of electricity to his chest.

 

“You worried he’s gonna get hit by lightning or something?” Kuroo’s voice sounded hazy, slightly rough, and poured into Daichi’s ears like honey; warm, sweet, and just a little decadent.

 

“I’m worried he’ll be hit by lightning and then the tree which the second bolt of lightning will hit.” As loath as he was to leave the cocoon of Kuroo’s arms, and the little kisses which were getting more and more intense, but a new clash of thunder sounded too close for comfort. With a fair amount of reluctance he pulled away. Kuroo did not approve of this and let out a groan of disagreement; refusing to let go of Daichi’s waist and following after him in the hugging position.

 

“You probably look ridiculous.”

 

“How do you know if you haven’t looked back?” Daichi’s retort is cut off by the sound of the rain outside when he opened the door. Kuroo’s arms slipped from his waist as they step out into the storm. Bokuto didn’t notice them; he stood with his back to the building arms outstretched in a victory pose.

 

Another flash of lightning and Daichi thought that this had gone on quite enough.

 

“Bokuto!” He yelled, hoping that his voice could travel over the turmoil around them. Kuroo’s hand rested heavy on his hip. “Bokuto we need to go back inside now!”

 

The third member of their trio turned towards them and Daichi sucked in a breath at the sight he made; hair wet and falling around his face, shirt sticking to his chest, mud on his bare feet, and the biggest grin on his face that Daichi had only ever seen after a winning spike on the court. These things held his attention for a second but Bokuto’s eyes kept him riveted to the spot.

 

They glowed. Golden with amber flecks. Thrumming with as much energy as the storm he was standing in. Daichi’s heart skipped a beat as he was reminded of just how stunning Bokuto was.

 

 

“Bokuto come on. I don’t want to catch a cold and you know how long it takes Kuroo to do his hair once it gets wet.” Kuroo’s indignant hey is muffled by the weather but Bokuto heard them.

 

Daichi smiled as the bedraggled figure started to run towards them, pleased it went without a fuss, only for it to fade as Bokuto showed no intent on slowing down.

 

“Wai—Oomph!” Daichi was forced backwards as Bokuto ran into him but before he could feel gravity pull him to the ground Bokuto has lifted him up. The world tilted upwards and Daichi barely had time to breathe again before Bokuto was kissing him.

 

Daichi gasped into it and Bokuto slipped his tongue into his mouth. The arms holding him up are steady and the rain hitting his skin produced only the barest chill compared to the heat of Bokuto’s lips. Hot and heavy and coming from something primal. Daichi moaned and finally regained use of his hands to cradle Bokuto’s face. Bokuto kissed him harder, tasting like lust, home, and love almost all at once.

 

It stole Daichi’s breath away.

 

Just as he began to return it Bokuto placed him on the ground and turned on Kuroo. Daichi could only blink as Kuroo eagerly accepted the embrace; sinking his fingers into Bokuto’s hair and kissing him back with just as much passion. A moment for Daichi to centre himself and take in the sight of the two of them, no jealousy or unease in his heart at the sight.

 

Bokuto broke away and smiled at the both of them.

 

“Don’t you just love storms?”


End file.
